


D'oh

by SeaWallFics



Series: Summer Shorts [13]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWallFics/pseuds/SeaWallFics
Summary: Sequel to Drunk (in love). It helps to read that one first :)Friend #2 has a surprise for Tobin.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Summer Shorts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887136
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	D'oh

You're waiting for friend #2 outside a hipster coffee shop. She's meeting you here before work, but you have no idea what she wants to discuss at 7 freaking 30 in the morning. You're grumpy and cold and just the thought of the comfy bed you had to leave behind makes you want to crawl all the way back home and apologize profusely for abandoning it. And why do all your friends have time management issues? Is anybody ever on time anymore?

You plop into one of the many empty patio chairs. Since it's so darn cold outside, everyone's either huddled up inside or ordering their coffee to go, that last option sounding more and more appealing as you check your watch again. You really need new friends.

You watch as people hurry past you on their way to work or wherever they may be headed for. Your eyes skip from one boring grey suit to the next, no one catching your attention for more than a second, yet you seem to have missed friend #2's arrival. Dropping into the seat across from yours, she casually leans back and treats you to the smuggest smirk ever.

"You're going to love me," she states. "After today, I better be promoted to friend #1."

You watch her in confusion, because from where _you're_ sitting, _she_ owes _you_ one, not the other way around. "And on what grounds would I make such a life altering decision? And why aren't you in there ordering coffee for _this_ friend who's been waiting for over twenty minutes for you to show up?"

Looking past you, her grin grows more genuine. "The answer to both those questions is coming your way. Enjoy! And don't say I never did anything for you." And then she's gone. You're a little confused, to put it mildly.

Turning in your seat, you're glad you didn't get up, because you're as dazed and just as weak kneed as when you first laid eyes on her. Standing there is Curly, the woman you have yet to admit – even to yourself – you can't stop thinking about with two cups of coffee in her hands. Remembering your manners, you stand to face her. She's smiling so prettily, a little shy and unsure as if she's not quite convinced you're happy to see her.

"Hey, we haven't officially met. I work with your friend. I'm Christen."

Even her voice suits her perfectly and you sort of swoon at the soft spoken words. You can't believe she's actually standing in front of you. That she's _talking_ to you. You haven't had a drink since the night you first saw her, but you feel punch drunk. In love, that is. Your filter doesn't discriminate, though, because when you open your mouth, it does absolutely nothing to stop the most embarrassing words you have ever spoken.

"Hi Christen, I'm in love."

"So I've heard..."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few requests for a sequel. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
